Talk:Rusty Cage (1)/@comment-3575890-20120807033825
Anyone else get a very eerie feeling by the way Cam was eyeing the cut on his hand? I have a feeling he has self harmed before and started crying because maybe he kicked the habit a long time ago, and he's going through the motions of wanting to do it again. That, or he hasn't actually self inflicted before, but is getting ideas now that frighten him. Either way, I see now how he ends up on that railing. I nearly screamed when I Believe In A Thing Called Love started playing because I love that song to death and never thought I'd ever hear it on Degrassi, nevermind that an OTP of mine would sing it together. That whole scene with him and Maya singing together made my night. I love how she challanges him to try things he would never in a million years otherwise do. I mean, look how easily he busts out of his shell with her help. And this kid definitely needs all the fun in his life that he can get. Also, Dylan Everett's singing voice is precious! The scene on the ice was very intense. I just felt sick for Cam. He looked like he was in pure agony. When the team dragged him away from Maya I was expecting his punishment to be a beating, but being forced to exert himself to the point of collapsing from exhaustion seems even more barbaric. There's something disturbingly voyeuristic in how the team was getting their jollies off on watching Cam suffer. Still, I saw a shred of humanity in Dallas that wasn't there with the other teammates. Don't get me wrong, Dallas is a douche, but he at least knows when to set a limit. He knew when it was time to quit; even looked a bit concerned for Cam, and there's no doubt in my mind that the rest of the team would have let it go on for infinitely longer if Dallas hadn't said anything. Plus, Dallas did check on Cam in the locker room and toss him a water after. (which I know, is the least he could do, but still more than the rest of the team did for him) I was under the impression that he was not just there to lecture Cam about skipping practice, but to drill into Cam's head to not do it again because he doesn't want Cam to have to endure that physical torture again. It's in the small things like this, that I think Dallas cares for Cam -- is protective of him -- in his own twisted, misguided way. Onto KC's plot..it's clear all of the excitement is being reserved for part two, so I wasn't disappointed that nothing really happened. I didn't expect much would. At first I was put off by how easily KC let his father back into his life, but then I thought about how he's been without a father for so long. You can see that even though he is still very skeptic of Kevin and just waiting for him to screw up, that he missed him. You don't choose your family, but you love them regardless. I feel sorry for KC because it's obvious Kevin is going to let him down. Didn't give two shits about the C plot, but it seems hell has frozen over because I was actually on Drew's side, rather than Fiona's, who I think was just being a huge hypocrite. I didn't like how she was ungrateful of Drew cleaning up just because he only cleaned his side of the place. Why should he clean her messes?